There You'll Be
by JJ-8-4-8-9
Summary: A song fic to There You'll Be, WARNING- tear jerker. lg
1. Default Chapter

I decided to redo There you'll be and take it slowly not type it in 15 minutes so here goes.  
  
Dear Journal  
  
It's been a year. Gordo died a year ago today. I still don't know what happened nor do I want to.  
  
When I think back on these times  
  
And the dreams we left behind  
  
I'll be glad 'cause I was blessed  
  
To get, to have you in my life.  
  
It was just after high school and Gordo and I had gone on a romantic date for my birthday. Towards the end of the meal we went up to dance and in front of the whole restaurant he proposed. My birthday present was this journal and when I opened the book a ring popped out. Then he got down on one knee and proposed.  
  
When I look back on these days  
  
I look and see your face  
  
You were right there for me  
  
Lizzie pauses for a moment before writing on.  
  
We planned the wedding and it was so much fun. Everything was perfect. We were set to be married June 12, 2007. Miranda was to be my maid of honor while Matt was the best man. The evening before Gordo was going to come over to watch a movie. It was pouring and he never showed up.  
  
Lizzie pauses again and tears drip on the page as she closes her eyes.  
  
In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
  
In my heart there will always be a place for you  
  
For all my life I'll keep a part of you with me  
  
And everywhere I am there you'll be.  
  
We all figured that he didn't want to risk it in the rain so Miranda and I went up to my room and stayed up hours talking about past memories. The next morning I got up ready and excited to become Mrs. David Zephyr Gordon. I gathered all my stuff and we drove to the church.  
  
Well you showed me how to feel  
  
Feel the sky within my reach  
  
And I always will remember all the strength you gave to me  
  
Your love made me make it through  
  
Oh, I owe so much to you  
  
You were right there for me  
  
Miranda and I were ready when Mom came in and said that Gordo hadn't arrived yet. I didn't worry. "He probably couldn't get to sleep from nervousness so he forgot to turn on his alarm. He'll be here." I said calmly. At 11:00, Gordo still hadn't arrived. We went on with the wedding and I would just go down the rows talking to the guests until he arrived. 11:30 passed 12:00, I kept wondering where he was.  
  
Should I continue??????? Please review!!! 


	2. dreams

In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you  
  
For all my life, I'll keep a part of you with me  
  
And every where I am there you'll be  
  
12:30, I had talked to every guest in the church. I heard Mrs. Gordon's cell phone ring and she went into the back room. I walked to the front and assured the reverend that Gordo would come. But, had he stood me up?  
  
Cause I always saw in you my light my strength  
  
And I want to thank you now for always  
  
You were right there for me  
  
You were right there for me  
  
For always  
  
Matt came out of the back room and he looked like he had been crying. "Matt what's wrong?" I asked rushing to him. He just sat down on the front pew unable to say anything. Mom and Dad came out, they were crying to. "Will someone please tell me what's going on?" I kept asking. Mom came over and quietly said, "Lizzie that was the police on the phone. Honey, Gordo is dead. They said he must ha-," I put my hand over her mouth as I turned away. Everyone became silent as they looked at me, even the audience. I stood there staring at where Gordo would have been standing but I couldn't believe the news.  
  
In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
  
In my heart there will always be a place for you  
  
For all my life, I'll keep a part of you with me  
  
And everywhere I am there you'll be  
  
And everywhere I am  
  
There you'll be  
  
"No!" I cried turning to face my parents. "Gordo isn't dead! You didn't want me to marry him because he is Jewish so you talked him out of marrying me and sent him away. He is alive and I'll find him. I will!" I angrily said. "Lizzie, they are telling the truth. I heard the police say so." Matt said. "They tricked you to Matt?" I cried. "No, Lizzie he's dead. Gordo is dead. HE'S DEAD!" Matt said shaking me. "I know!" I cried. "I know." All I remember afterwards is breaking down in Matt's arms.  
  
Somehow, I made it through the funeral and the days afterward. My parents had to hold me though to keep me from collapsing during the funeral. There hasn't been a day yet that I've missed putting a flower on his grave, not one. I've gone every day for the past year and I will continue until my death. Ethan keeps asking me out but I'll never go out with a man again. I haven't removed my enagagement ring. All I know is Gordo will always be in my heart.  
  
Epilogue:  
  
Lizzie did eventually fall in love again with a very nice guy she met in college. They got married and had a son which Lizzie named David. She loved her husband but they never shared the love that Gordo and Lizzie did. He never knew about Gordo until Lizzie told him on their 50th anniversary. He didn't mind and Lizzie felt much better knowing that he knew and didn't care. She still wore her engagement ring though it was on her right hand now. And they all lived happily ever after.  
  
Corny ending but please review!!! 


End file.
